


Peace of Mind

by Marks



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo likes to fight. He's good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind

Gojyo likes to fight. He's good at it.

Not quarrel, not argue, and definitely not _discuss_. Discussion is something that civilized people do, and Gojyo doesn't feel civilized on a normal day, let alone when it comes to Hakkai. It's like Hakkai has sucked up the little bit of civilization he used to possess, a polite vortex in the middle of Gojyo's apartment.

No, what Gojyo likes is fighting. He knows exactly how to punch and crack a jaw, bruise a rib; he knows the place on a man's throat that'll crumple him into a heap with a hard pinch; he knows how to defend himself when someone comes at him with a broken bottle in a bar fight, but he doesn't know what to do now.

"Gojyo," Hakkai says patiently as he closes the distance between them in two gentle steps, "why are your hands up?" He covers one of Gojyo's fists with his hand, and Gojyo looks down, surprised. He's holding a defensive posture, like his kitchen has transformed into a boxing ring with him and Hakkai as the competitors, instead of the truth: the aftermath five seconds after Gojyo blurted out his feelings over dinner, dripping emotion like blood.

He imagines his feelings staining Hakkai's waxed clean linoleum and smiles. Hakkai smiles too, his eyes alight with hope and something Gojyo won't let himself name. Not yet.

"I've been waiting," Hakkai says, and Gojyo knows it's the truth. Something in his brain unknots and unravels and rests, and suddenly he can _breathe_ again. Gojyo dips his head and presses their mouths together, light and sweet, a promise.

Then he bites down and Hakkai gasps. Gojyo's lips curve against Hakkai's and he pushes, gets Hakkai's back against a wall.

Gojyo likes to fuck, too. He's good at it.


End file.
